


IDF story# 1

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Am I rusty please tell me I'm not rusty, For IFD!, M/M, getting back into a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Au where Sock is half demon and therefore be human at times and demon at others. Sock and Jonathan are on the line between friends and more. Carnival date!Jonathan: it's not a date!Sock: just accept it





	

The carnival had been Sock's idea. "The rides may be deadly, but a little death never killed anybody!". He had insisted. 

So Jonathan had followed his friend who was staring awestruck at twhat had to be the biggest, scariest roller coaster Jonathan had ever seen. 

"C'mon. We're burning daylight. We have to ride this!". Sock says,pulling on Jonathan's arm. That roller coaster looks like the most dangerous, exciting, fun thing he has ever seen. He starts pulling Jonathan determined to ride the ride, but falters when he realizes he hasn't moved. He looks back at Jonathan who stares frozen to the spot at the giant metal ride. 

"Your afraid of roller coasters aren't you?". Sock asks carefully.

Jonathan nods after a moment. 

"Well bows the time to face your fears cause if I don't ride that right now I'll literally keel over". 

"Please". Sock begs using the face that has gotten Jonathan into so much trouble.


End file.
